


A Stale Start

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead!Jack, Ennis moves as his work moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stale Start

Ennis'd driven 'cross half of Wyoming and most of Colorado in the past couple days, to as near as his new job as would take him down on the Nebraska border. It was the farthest he'd gone for permanent in his life since he'd hitched on up to Signal that one time. Stepping out of his truck and seeing the dry, desolate riverbeds stretching to a far horizon where coal-trains came and went to fulfill their greedy needs, Ennis knew he'd come to the right place to live out the rest of his long, dry, needy days, far from the eyes of people who might know. _Look Jack, I came some ways south, after all._


End file.
